


Everything Can Change in Just One Second

by mahons_ondine



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/pseuds/mahons_ondine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the time before the kiss.  And everything after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Can Change in Just One Second

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone on my commute home. It's not betaed, and it's possible there are errors. Please let me knwo if you spot any. I couldn't stop myself from posting it right away. I just needed to write it!

**One second after the kiss**

 

Alright Jack, that's enough. Pull back, come on. Don't suffocate the poor boy. 

 

Alright now open your eyes. 

 

God he's so beautiful. One more kiss. Breathing is overrated. 

 

One minute after the kiss 

 

"I'll text you??" Geeze. Jack Laurent Zimmerman you can do better than that. 

 

No. Don't go back. You'll never leave if you go back. 

 

Alright. Alright. You said you would text him, so text him.  

 

 _"Eat more protein."_ Send. 

 

Fuck. You idiot. That's no good. 

 

 _"I miss you already."_ Send. 

 

Great. That's good. Get it together. 

 

One hour after the kiss 

 

He's only texted me back once. Plus that tweet. 

 

_That boy._

 

_"I miss you too, Jack."_

 

What does that mean? Oh god. Did he not want me to kiss him? I could sworn-- He definitely kissed me back, right? I think. But maybe? Was he just surprised? I thought-- 

 

_buzzzzzz_

 

_"I'm glad you came back to the haus. I'm glad you texted me.”_

 

That's... That's good. But does he--He didn't say anything about the kiss... 

 

_buzzzzzz_

 

 _"I'm_ really _glad you kissed me.”_

 

Oh! Ohh. 

 

 _"Me too.”_  Send. 

 

**One month after the kiss**

 

I cannot believe I'm taking off time from hockey. Oh god. I need to find a rink. Will they even have one? 

 

Jack. Get a grip. Of course they do. Bitty had to skate somewhere.

 

Three weeks. Three weeks with Bitty. With Eric. With Eric's lips. Crisse! 

 

But will Mrs. Bittle let us sleep in his room. Oh my god. Sleeping in his room. With him. In his bed. Sleepy Bitty might be my favorite. I wonder if he's better /right/ after he's woken up. 

 

I wonder if he wakes up hard. Oh god oh god oh god. Get it together, Jack. You're in public. Do not get aroused at the airport. 

 

Dammit. Where is he? There are too many people here. 

 

_buzzzzz_

 

_"On your left."_

 

"Oooh, Bitty."

 

Finally. Finally.

 

**One year after the kiss**

 

Just ask him. The worst he can say is no. Just ask him. 

 

I guess I could ask him later? But, no. My mother will be here this weekend. I want her to be here. 

 

Come on, Jack. He's already staying with you for the summer. And he can change his mind. It's not like you're asking him to marry you. Geeze. Come on. Just say it. Just ask. If he says no it doesn't mean anything. 

 

Ok. Ok. 

 

"Bitty?"

 

"Yeah, Jack?" 

 

"Look. I wanted to ask you--and you can totally say no. But I just. I think I want to buy a house instead of renting for another year.--"

 

"That's cool. I don't care where we stay this summer. I'm just happy to spend it with you." 

 

. . .

 

Stop it, Jack. Stop kissing him and ask. 

 

"Um. Ok. Great. But would you help pick it out? Ikindawanttobuyitforus." 

 

"What?" 

 

"Tabarnak! I want you to pick it out. Because I want you to like it. And maybe move in after graduation? I know that's not for forever, but--mmrph!" 

 

A kiss means yes. Right? Yeah. A kiss totally means yes. 

 

_buzzzzz_

 

A tweet? Bitty! Now? 

 

 _Gosh darn it! This boy! Doesn't he know a kiss always means yes_?

 

Bitty! 

 

**One decade after the kiss**

 

_buzzzzz_

 

_"Hurry up, she's on her way!"_

 

"Eric! She's coming!"

 

"Oh my lord! Call George! She said she'd watch E. Do you have her bag?" 

 

"Yes. It's been packed for days." 

 

"And Ali's bag?" 

 

"That too, Eric."

 

"Oh my goodness. There's so much to do!" 

 

This man. This beautiful, wonderful man. I'm so lucky. 

 

"Alright, Bits.  It's fine. I'll put Egret's leash on and walk her across to Georgia's. You wake Ali from her nap. The diaper bag is all packed in the front closet." 

 

"Right. Yes. Good. Shoot. Where's my ring, Jack?" 

 

"Hook in the kitchen. You baked this morning. Stress baking." 

 

"Right, stress baking. Of course. " 

 

"Lardo is going to be fine, Bits. It's not like it's her first time." 

 

"I know. I know. I love you, Jack." 

 

"I love you too, Eric."

 

I'm so glad I went back. I'm so glad I took a shot. And it only took one second for everything to change. 

 


End file.
